Arsenal
For more information, see Other Power Rangers Methods There are many pieces of equipment that are used throughout the Power Rangers series. Mighty Morphin *Blade Blaster: A common ranger sidearm. *Metallic Armor: An improved armor system. *Power Morpher: The first known Morphers. *Power Blaster: A unique weapon designed individually for each ranger. **Power Sword **Power Axe **Power Lance **Power Daggers **Power Bow *Power Cannon: A bazooka like weapon. *Dragon Shield *Dragon Dagger *Saba *Wrist Communicator: A communication device used by the rangers and to control teleportation. *Ninja Ranger Power *Battle Bikes *Shark Cycles Zeo Defender Wheel: A wheel shaped weapon, kind of like a miniature zord. Golden Power Staff: The Gold Rangers Power Weapon and Morpher. Zeo Blaster: The combination of the zeo power weapons. Zeo Cannon:A bazooka like energy weapon. Zeo Jet Cycles: Extremely fast motor cycles used when teleportation could be unreliable. Zeo Laser Pistol: One of two common Zeo Ranger side arms Zeo Blade: One of two common Zeo Ranger side arms Zeo Power Weapons: A unique weapon designed individually for each ranger. Zeonizers: The first incarnation of the Morphers. Turbo Lightning Cruiser: A living race car used by the Red Ranger. Storm Blaster: A living jeep used by the Blue Ranger. Senturion Cycle: A motor cycle used by the Blue Senturion. Turbine Laser: A large energy like weapon. Introduced after Passing the Torch. Turbo Blaster: A common ranger sidearm. Turbo Carts: Light weight go-carts Turbo Morpher: The second incarnation of Morphers. Turbo Navigator: A high-tech seeking and tracking device. Turbo Power Weapons: A unique weapon designed individually for each ranger. Turbo Sword: A common ranger sidearm. Turbo R.A.M. (Robotic Arsenal Mobilizer): The combination of the turbo Power Weapons. Space Astro Blaster: A common ranger side arm. Astro Morpher: The third incarnation of morphers Astro Power Weapons: A unique weapon designed individually for each ranger. Battlizer: Andros’ power enhancer. Digimorpher: Zhane’s Morpher. Super Silverizer: Zhane's personal Weapon Galaxy Gliders: A speedy and versatile, space-capable transport. Megatank: A tank designed for interplanetary terrain. Quadroblaster: The combination of the Astro Power weapons. Galactic Rover: A high powered dune buggy. Silver Cycle: A second tranformation of the Silver Rangers Galaxy Glider. Red Battlized Armor: The first known battlizer. Lost Galaxy Astro Cycles: A fast motor cycle. Astro Megaship: A space ship used by the space rangers that was put in the Terra Venture museum. Capsular Cycle: A capsule shaped cycle used by the red ranger. Jet Jammers: An upgrade to the Galaxy Gliders used by the Space Rangers before. Magna Defender Morpher: The morper of the Magna Defender Quasar Launchers: A staff like weapon. Quasar Saber: Legendary swords that contained the rangers’ powers. Red Armored Ranger: A form of Battlizer armor. Transdaggers: The galaxy rangers power weapons. Transmorpher: the fourth incarnation of morphers. Lightspeed Rescue *Rescue Morpher *Rescue Grip & Blaster *Rescue Bird *Battle Booster *Titanium Morpher *Titanium Laser *Thermo Blaster *V-Lancers *Mega Battles Time Force *Chrono Morphers *Chrono Blasters *Visual Scanners *Vortex Blaster & V-Weapons *Chrono Sabers *Electro Booster *Quantum Morpher *Quantum Defender *Quantum Mega Battle *Battle Fire Wild Force *Growl Phone *Crystal Sabers & Power Animal Orbs *Jungle Sword **Red Lion Fang **Golden Eagle Sword **Blue Shark Fighting Fins **Black Bison Axe **White Tiger Baton *Lunar Caller *Lunar Cue *Lion Blaster *Falcon Summoner *Animarium Armor *Jungle Blaster **Falconator **Armadillo Puck **Sword of Pardolis **Rhino Shooter **Deer Clutcher Ninja Storm *Wind Morphers *Ninja Swords *Laser Blasters Thunder Morphers *Thunderstorm Cannon **Storm Striker ***Hawk Blaster ***Lion Hammer ***Sonic Fin **Thunder Blaster ***Crimson Blaster ***Navy Antler *Thunder Staves *Cyclone Morpher *Samurai Saber *Lightning Riff Blaster *Thunder Blade *Battlizer Dino Thunder *Dino Morphers *Thundermax **Laser **Saber *Z-Rex Blaster **Tyranno Staff **Tricera Shield **Ptera Grips **Brachio Staff **Drago Sword *Brachio Morpher *Drago Morpher *Super Dino Mode *Shield of Triumph **Triassic Ranger **Battlizer SPD *Delta Morphers *Deltamax Strikers *Delta Blasters *Canine Cannon *Partrol Morpher *Shadow Saber *Omega Morpher *R.I.C. Battlizer Mystic Force *Mystic Morphers *Magi Staffs **Sword Mode **Axe Mode **Crossbow Mode *Mystic Force Fighters *Solaris Morpher *Laser Lamp *Mystic Lion Staffs Operation Overdrive *Overdrive Tracker *Drive Defender **Blaster Mode **Saber Mode *Drive Weapons **Drive Lance **Drive Slammer **Drive Vortex **Drive Claw **Drive Geyser *Hovertek Cycle *Defender Vest *Drill Blaster **Mixer **Driil *Transtek Armor *Mercury Morpher *Drive Detector **Blaster Mode **Saber Mode **Detector Mode jungle fury * Ferocious Cannon * Wing Fan * Elephant Mace * Jungle Morpher * Junglechucks * Shark Blades * Jungle Batons * Jungle JavelinJungle Fury.net - Arsenal Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles